Single Sided Love
by always and forever
Summary: It's not easy when the most perfect guy in the world just happens to be your brother's best friend.


She watched his retreating back sadly. She had tried to tell him how she felt, but had only succeeded in making herself look like an idiot in front of what could be the most wonderful guy in the universe. It had started out okay, but had gone downhill from there.

          _Ten minutes previous:_

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, how about you?"

"I've been better."

"Snape still being a greasy git?"

"Worse then ever"

"Only three more months, though. And then…freedom"

          They both laughed at the joke that had been a favorite of students of all ages at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So, how's life outside of the famed Hogwarts castle?"

"Good, though a bit lonely at times. After sharing a dorm with the same people for seven years, it's kind of hard to fall asleep without the sound of Neville snoring."

"Hey guys!" Ron screamed as he wrapped an arm around his younger sister and punched his  best friend in the arm. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked Ginny, suspicious of her presence.

"No. I have just as much right to be here as you do. Dumbledoore gave me a week off from school so that I could see Percy's wedding."

"No fair!" Ron exclaimed, open-mouthed. "I didn't get time off for Charlie's wedding."

"That's because Charlie's wedding was in the summer."

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed after thinking to himself for a few moments. "So why aren't you helping Jenny pick out a dress or something?"

"First of all, her name is Jenna, and second of all, she's had her wedding dress picked out since she was about five." Ginny said, thinking more and more that her brother was a complete idiot.

"Oh, I know why you're here!" Ron shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "Let me guess, you're going to ask Harry here to be your date for the graduation dance at Hogwarts!"

          At once Ginny's face turned the identical shade of her hair, and her eyes became as wide as the dinner plates that were waiting to be eaten off of. She shot Ron a hurt look, turned and fled just as her tears began their mad descent down her face.

          "What?" Ron said, noticing the icy look he received from his best friend.

          "Aw, come on, Ron. Why do you have to torment her like that?"

          "Harry, it's not like I read her diary or anything."

          "Really? Because I remember a time when…"

          "That was only once. And besides…"

          "Face it, Ron. You can't win because you're trying to justify something that you know is wrong."

          "Fine. I'm wrong. What do you expect me to do? Grovel at her feet?"

          "No, but I do suppose that an apology would suffice nicely."

          "Hey Gin. Can I come in?" Ron said guiltily as he knocked on Ginny's door.

          "Go away Ron," She replied. Even though they weren't in the same room, Ron could tell from her voice that she had been crying. After all, it was to be expected.

          "Ginny, I came to say I'm sorry." Ron said. _Man, this is worse than the time that I told Neville that she had a crush on him in fourth year, _he thought to himself.

          "I don't want to hear it Ron. You're always sorry, but you go and do the same thing the next day."

          Thinking it to be a lost cause, Ron turned and retreated down the stairs silently. Back on the ground floor, he walked into the kitchen only to find the eyes of his family plus Harry glaring at him. Even Jenna, Percy's fiancée, was looking at him like he was lower than dirt.

          "What?!" Ron exclaimed innocently.

          "You know what." Molly Weasley countered. Ever since Ron could remember, whenever his mother was angry yet quiet, it meant that she was angrier than if she was yelling.

          "Aw, mum. How come no one ever gave Fred and George a hard time when they told their friends who my crushes were?"

          "First," said Fred, "you aren't a girl, and"

          "Second," finished George, "we never revealed your crushes to the people that you had the crush on. It would be different if you told Neville or someone that she liked Harry,"

          "But the fact is that you told Harry that you liked him." Concluded Fred.

          "Okay, but what difference would it make if Ginny was a girl or a guy?" Ron asked, not about to feel guilty for anything that he didn't have to feel guilty about.

          "Girls are more sensitive about that stuff. For guys, the majority of them don't even care whether or not people know who they like. But girls, it's like they have this, hormonal imbalance or something." Percy said.

          "Hormonal imbalance?" Jenna asked with a that-better-not-have-been-an-insult-to-women-or-else-I'll-kick-your-tush-into-next-week look.

          "Umm, I, uh, I mean," Percy said quickly, trying to redeem himself.

          "I personally don't think that gender matters at all. A crush is something that most people keep secret, and when the identity of a crush is revealed, it's embarrassing. Especially when the crush is revealed to the person that the crush is on." Jenna continued.

          "Have you ever considered writing a 'Dear Jenna' column for the _Daily Prophet_?" Arthur Weasley asked, breaking the stunned silence in the room.

          "No, my parents were psycho-analysts."

          "Ginny?"

          "I thought I told you to go away, Ron."

          "It's Harry."

          _Great,_ Ginny thought to herself _Out of all the people in the world, it has to be Harry that knocks on my door. If this had happened yesterday, I would have positively screamed. But not today, of all days._

          "Um, I was wondering if you had a date to the graduation dance yet," Harry said, unsure of how she would react.

          _Did he just say what I thought he said? He asked if I had a date. Not "Oh my gosh I am so disgusted that you out of all people have a crush on me." That means he's interested. I think. _

"Why?" she asked, opening the door a scant inch.

          "Because if not, then I would be honored to accompany you," he said, opening the door further and looking into her brilliant blue-green eyes.

          "Really?" She asked, not quite daring to tempt fate.

          "Yeah. I wouldn't joke about something like that."

          "Even though you know that I've liked you since first year?"

          He smiled, a smile that seemed to continue up to his sparkling eyes. "Well, I didn't actually know that, but why would I refuse to go to the dance with you, even if I knew that."

          "Wait, so you're telling me that Ron never told you exactly how long I've liked you?"

          "Nope."

          "What did he tell you?" she asked, looking into his mischievous eyes and smiling.

          "All he told me was that you wanted to go to your last dance at Hogwarts with me."

          "So basically I can't blame Ron for telling you. Darn."

          "So can I tell you something?"

          "Anything," she said softly, looking up into his eyes.

          "I've actually liked you for a long time. It was just really awkward, having a crush on your best friend's younger sister. Especially when I've heard all the threats that he's given the other guys you've gone out with. But I would really and truly love to go with you. That is, if you still want me to."

          "Of course I do."


End file.
